


untitled2

by Eon-Flamewing (eonflamewing)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflamewing/pseuds/Eon-Flamewing
Summary: late valentines fic i guess, somewhat similar continuity with the previous untitled fic
Relationships: Richter/Herrscher
Kudos: 16





	untitled2

The season of rain has passed, and the sky is no longer veiled by a curtain of water every night. It made evenings a little more private, since Richter would draw the curtains when he came home. Instead of the sodium lights of a sleepless city, their house is lit by the soft glow of imitation candles hung from wall sconces.

Today is like every other day that came before it. Herrscher stays home, asleep under blankets and the comforting darkness of blackout curtains. He wakes closer to evening, makes the bed and moves to the living room. Richter prefers to cook dinner himself, so he waits until the other returns from work.

It's not hard for him to tell when the other nears their home. First is the sound of the driveway gate opening, and then the subtle silence of a parked car. Richter makes no sound while he’s outside, but Herrscher knows how long it would take for him to ascend the stairs. They’ve been through this enough times for him to memorize it.

A few minutes later the door opens, and Richter’s crisp footsteps sound on the marbled floor. He locks the main entrance behind him, just as how he has locked every other exterior door in their home. It's for safety, after all. Herrscher gets up.

“Welcome home,” he says with a soft smile, taking Richter’s hand and leaving a kiss on his unblemished skin. Richter smiles as well, the cold sternness of his work persona melting away into something more gentle. 

“Thank you.” 

He gives Herrscher his bag, knowing that the other would set it in their study. His work clothes are dusty from spending the day outside, so he changes into something more comfortable. Once that's done, it would be time to make dinner. Everything on schedule.

Herrscher sits at the dining table while Richter looks through the fridge - there's a low counter between the living room and the kitchen, letting them speak unhindered. He watches the other pick out various ingredients and set them aside for cutting. 

Richter is good with knives in more ways than one, and he prepares the food rather quickly with his immaculate dexterity. It seems like he's decided to make a stew today - not that Herrscher is any picky about food. He trusts his beloved to make something nice for both of them. 

A while later, Herrscher props up his chin on one hand. 

“Do you know what day it is?”

Richter looks up from stirring the soup. “It's Friday.”

“Of course…” Typical answer from him, really. Always focused on his duty and forgetting about other things. Especially human customs… Herrscher shakes his head.

Richter tilts his head. “What about it?” 

“It's Valentine’s,” he replies a moment later, twirling a lock of hair with his other hand. 

“Oh, that.”

…

Richter turns off the stove, washes his hands at the sink. He disappears into the study, returning with a small box in his hands. 

“Turn around.”

He waits until Herrscher shifts in his chair before opening the box, pulling out a golden necklace. The pendant is the same as the one he wears, a symbol that only Herrscher remembers from a past life. Richter never remembered, but he never changed. He was always the same person, striving for duty and to protect his beloved.

Richter fastens the chain around Herrscher’s neck before straightening up. 

“I wanted to surprise you. Did you think I would forget?”

Herrscher looks to one side. 

“.... maybe. You're always busy.”

Richter laughs, a soft chuckle blending into a sigh. He seems about to turn back to the kitchen, but Herrscher takes his hand before he can. He pulls Richter to the sofa instead, gently pressing him to sit. Richter does as requested, folding his hands together expectantly.

Herrscher doesn't go out, so he had to obtain his gift through delivering. It was easy to sneak something into their grocery orders - perhaps Richter already knew, but he knows that the other would pretend not to, to enjoy the surprise properly. 

He pulls out a small box of chocolates from a side drawer; not too expensive, but devoid of the artificial taste that sugared things tend to have. He sets it on the table in front of them, opening the lid.

“You want me to eat it now?” Richter says after a pause.

“I do.”

“Alright then.”

He watches the other take a piece and pop it into his mouth, a thoughtful expression on his face as the chocolate dissolves. He swallows a few moments later with a nod.

“It's not bad.” 

So it's good, according to Richter’s high standards. Herrscher smiles.

“You can eat it with me, hm.”

Richter raises an eyebrow, and he takes it as a hint to demonstrate. He says nothing at first, leaving a kiss on the other's cheek before taking another piece from the box. The chocolate melts easily, even against his cold skin. 

He smears some of the melted chocolate onto his lips, waiting for his lover to kiss him. Richter does as requested, unconsciously licking off some of the sweetness. He catches the other’s tongue in his mouth, feels him probe inside in response… It’s different from his usual chaste manner, something that Herrscher enjoys very much.

He kisses Richter until his lungs can bear no more, pulling away and laying his head on the other’s shoulder. Seeing some traces of chocolate on Richter’s lips, he lifts a hand to wipe it away.

“You like this?” Richter peers at him.

“I do.” A soft exhale before he licks off the excess chocolate from his fingers. “You should be more adventurous, hm.”

“If you want.”

Richter has never been the forward one; he partakes in displays of affection because Herrscher wanted him to.

“I would like that…”

Richter nods…. and then gets up, even though Herrscher curls his hands into the other’s clothes in a bid to prevent that.

“After dinner.” 

Herrscher tilts his head, pouting a little.

“Soon, soon. We need to do other things first.”

Even that can't sway him from his intended path… that's how Richter is. Herrscher sighs, smiling again as he picks up the chocolate box to place in the fridge. 

Richter returns to cooking; washing his hands before lighting the stove again. Herrscher toasts some bread to go with the stew, the fragrance of crisped wheat slowly spreading through their home. He could no longer taste most things, but he would eat Richter’s handiwork regardless. It’s the thought that matters.

Dinner is a quiet affair - few words are exchanged between them, both reticent people whose hearts are close enough to understand each other without speaking. Once the dishes have been put away, Richter turns off the lights and retires to their bedroom. They still have an hour or two before it is time to sleep - Herrscher wants something intimate from him, and he’s glad to oblige.

The lights don’t come on again until the next day. They fall asleep curled around each other, shrouded from the world by a single piece of fabric. None would disturb their slumber, dreaming of the world that they had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> > lets try to write a short story for valentines!  
> > finishes it only 3 days after valentines  
> > it's like that sometimes


End file.
